Jarlos was getting it good
by jarlosforever
Summary: Carlos was caught staring at James, what will the outcome be?


It was a quiet drive back to the hotel. Kendall, and Logan looked so tired, they needed sleep. James and Carlos as always were the goof balls, they kept making Kendall and Logan, mad. Carlos was mimicking Kendall, and James was teasing Logan. But eventually Kendall and Logan got over it.

"Carlos, you need to sleep, we've been up since 6 a.m." Kendall said.

"Na, man, I don't need sleep." Carlos responded.

"Well don't be complaining later on that you are sleepy."

Carlos just looked away trying to ignore Kendall.

As the guys arrived at the Hotel, Kendall and Logan went to their room and crash. It was almost midnight, James and Carlos decided to play video games all-night.

"Goodnight James, and Carlos." Kendall said while walking into the hall, and into his room.

"Alright guys, see you in the morning, Goodnight." Logan while yawning.

"GOODNIGHT!" James and Carlos said at the same time.

The latino and the Pretty Boy walked in their room, and they played video games all-night. They didn't sleep until 4 in the morning.

It was almost 3 p.m. as Carlos was waking up, with a yawn. Carlos through a pillow to James' head to wake him up.

"JAMES! It's 3 p.m. WAKE UP!" Carlos screamed.

As James was waking up, he didn't realize the time. James through the pillow back.

"Alright, Alright! I'm up!" James said.

The boys both were up, as Kendall and Logan came in.

"Well Good afternoon, Lazy asses." Logan said.

James responded. "Hey, we were up lastnight playing Black Ops, You try getting up to level 51 on Nazi Zombies!"

Carlos just laughed.

"Well that isn't our fault, you guys should of gone to sleep earlier, you guys wouldn't be in this predicament." Kendall said.

James and Carlos looked at one another.

"Well then, we are not going to fight, Me and Logan are going to go get some Lunch, since you guys skipped Breakfast, Well see you guys later." Kendall said as he was walking out.

"Well be back soon." Logan also said he walked out.

The Latino's stomach was growling, He was hungry.

"James.. I'm hungry.." Carlos said.

"Yeah bro, my stomach is killing me, let's get dressed and go get something to eat as well."

Both of them were getting ready, James was about to get into the shower, and Carlos was not so far from the bathroom. He can see James through the creek of the door that was open just slightly, enough for him to glance.

"Damn.. James looks fucking good, naked.." Carlos thought to himself.

The Latino's eyes got larger as he saw James ass shine as he was getting in the shower.

"Oh my gosh, WHAT AM I DOING?" Carlos was confused.

Carlos lower abdominal area was getting hard and his body started feeling hot.

Carlos continued to stare at what James was doing in the shower, James was cleaning himself with a scrub, as Carlos just had his mouth wide open.

"This.. I can't.. I can't be doing this, James is like my bestfriend. We are like brothers." Carlos whispered to himself.

James was done taking a quick shower, as he was walking out the door, Shirtless, and a towel around his lower abdominal, He saw Carlos run towards the other room. James was curious of what Carlos was doing.

"Carlos!" James shouted.

"..Yeah?" Carlos responded in the other room.

"Come here, real quick" James said.

The Latino was walking as so many thoughts were racing through his head.

"No.. No.. I hope he didn't see me.. I feel bad now." Carlos thought to himself.

Carlos was standing right across James.

"Uh.. Carlos.. Why did you run off? James said.

Carlos was guilty.

"Um.. What do you mean?" Carlos said as he was so nervous looking up and down.

"Well I was taking a shower, and when I got out you ran off."

Carlos wanted to tell him what he was doing.

"Well, I forgot to disconnect the iron in the other room, that's all" Carlos was lying of course.

James stared and they both stood there quiet for about 2 minutes.

"Oh, I thought.. You.., Nevermind." James stuttered..

Carlos was so nervous.

"No say what you were going to say." Carlos said back.

"It's nothing.." James responded.

Carlos knew that James caught him staring at him while he was bathing. Carlos got a little closer to James, He wasn't so nervous anymore. Carlos gave him a flirty face.

"Oh well then." Carlos said.

James walked towards Carlos and stood in front of him and slowly touched the Latinos Raven Black Hair.

"Okay.. I know you were looking at me while I bathing, Don't act like you are innocent, you little punk." James said romantic.

James and Carlos were looking at eachothers eyes, they were lost.

"I'm sorry.. It's because I guess I have a thing for you, and you looked really good naked." Carlos said back.

"Do I really?" James giggled.

"Yes.. You do, You mesmerized me with your body." Carlos mumbled.

James took off the towel that hid all of his lower area.

"Do you like what you see, I'm closer to you now?" James said as he teased Carlos.

Carlos didn't have any words, His mouth was a tad open as he continued to stare at James.

James slowly grabbed Carlos manly hand and rubbed against his cock, and continued looking at Carlos as James was moaning a little.

"Oh wow.. James you don't have to" Carlos said.

"But I want too though" James responded in whisper.

Carlos continued to rub his beautiful enormous cock. All Carlos wanted to do is put it in his mouth.

"What are you waiting for?" James said.

Carlos looked nervous, but wasn't afraid.

Carlos put in the 8 inch cock in his mouth, and stroke the foreskin up and down, also licking the head of the cock, with such pleasure. James couldn't help but moan, with so much pleasure.

"Carlos.. Please.. Don't stop. You do it so well." James said.

Carlos was so into it, that he didn't realize that James was literally face fucking him, making the latino deep throat his cock, making him also gag.

"Take off your shirt, and your jeans." James whispered.

Carlos stood up, taking off his shirt and jeans, leaving his boxers on, where the opening of the boxers, was his cock so hard and huge sticking out. James grabbed it and stroke it, while Carlos continued to stroke James cock.

"Ahhh… James, your hands really know how to make my dick feel acquainted.." Carlos moaned in James ear.

"I can say the same thing for yours, Carlos.. Your such a turn on!" James said.

As both of the pretty boys, were each stroking each others cocks, James took Carlos onto a couch that was in the living room. James pushed Carlos onto the couch, as James got on his knees and started to suck Carlos Latin-cock.

"Mmmmm, Carlos I love your penis." James said with pleasure.

"Ahhh.. James. NGH! It feels good the way you suck and lick all around my cock." Carlos said as he was soo turned on.

Carlos was also face fucking James which made him gag, his cock was super wet, with pre-cum.

James and Carlos continued, as James leaned against Carlos and started kissing his body and approaching Carlos lips. They were making out, as James was sucking Carlos bottom lip.

Carlos couldn't help but moan.

"James turn around.. It's my turn again." Carlos demanded.

James turned on his back where his ass was showing.

"What are you going to do to me.." James said while he was moaning in his words.

Carlos put two of his fingers in his mouth and approached James tight hole. Carlos put on in, as he can see James moan, and his facial expression was priceless, It turned on the latino so much.

"AH! Carlos, Put another in, Finger Me!" James said.

As Carlos put up to 3 finger inside of James, James was moaning like no other.

"How does that feel.." Carlos said.

"Ahh, NGH!... Ahh.. I love it." James couldn't say it, he was moaning a lot.

Carlos was fucking James with his fingers.

"I want to be the top, is that okay?" Carlos said.

"Do what you gotta do.. Mmmm" James said as he teased him.

Carlos was wetting his cock.

He was aiming at the tight hole, he slowly put it in. James wanted to feel his meat, inside!

Carlos cock was all the way inside, as James back was face at him. Making James moan with such pleasure.

"Fuck ME, Carlos! … Fuck.. Ahh!" James was whispering.

"Ahh.. THIS FUCKING TIGHT ASSHOLE OF YOURS! It's good." Carlos said, as he slapped James ass.

Carlos continued to thrust into James white ass. They changed positions.

Carlos was laying and James was sitting on his cock, as James was fucking himself with Carlos hard meat.

James continued to moan.. Louder and Louder.

Carlos grabbed James hair, as he whimpered a little.

"James.. yeah.. Just like that, keep jumping." Carlos said.

Carlos was so close to cumming.

"James .. NGH!.. ahh.. I'm close.."

"CUM INSIDE!" James said.

As James was done fucking himself, Carlos took over, and was thrusting so hard, that James was so sweaty and HOT. That it was almost time for the load.

"AGh.. Jame-.. JAMES.. AH! , I'm about to cu- cum.." Carlos was saying with such a rush.

Carlos shot a big ass load inside of James.

"Mmmmmm.. Fuck Carlos, You really know how take charge" James said, as he smiled.

The boys leaned and sat on the couch where they kissed, it was James turn to cum.

James was breathing on Carlos face, as they continued kissing.

"Carlos.. I'm about to.. Cum.."

"Come on baby." Carlos said as he kissed James neck.

"AHH! Nhh.. I'm cumming…." James couldn't help it.

Carlos leaned over to James cock, and James shot a load on the hot, latinos face.

James licked it clean.

Both of them, were sitting on the couch.

"So is this going to happen from now on" James said, as he laughed.

"I mean if you want too, I'm totally up for it." Carlos responded.

James looked Carlos with such Hapiness.

"Now I need a shower again.." James giggled.

"Let's shower together." Carlos said and winked.

As both of them were taking a shower, Logan and Kendall knocked on the door.

HOW ARE CARLOS AND JAMES GOING TO EXPLAIN, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO KENDALL AND LOGAN? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT.

TO BE CONTINUED..


End file.
